


Musical Chairs

by TheCookieMonster77



Series: Curveballs [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieMonster77/pseuds/TheCookieMonster77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freed's convinced the universe is conspiring against him, Laxus is oblivious, and Bickslow finds the whole situation entirely too amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Chairs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Freed is going to kill someone.

Bickslow, the  _ass_ , is laughing next to him. Indignation is welling up fast within Freed because really, his best friend can at least pretend to feel sympathetic to his plight. In fact, the only reason why Freed isn't about to stab Bickslow with his pencil is because Bickslow is diligently taking the notes that Freed needs to copy from later. All because some lummox with  _the biggest fucking shoulders_  he has ever seen is sitting in front of him. He can barely see the corners of the board, much less the actual notes!

(Okay, so maybe he's overreacting slightly.)

But he can't help it! It's already the fifth damn lecture for this class and the lummox has managed to sit in front of him every. damn. time.

Surely there are other seats the guy can sit in? Freed's already picking different seats every lecture period, trying to find a seat where he can still see the board and ditch the notes blocker. He doesn't even think the guy's aware he keeps blocking Freed's view which is just unfair.

Clearly, the universe is conspiring against him.

A small crinkle came from his left and Freed sees Bickslow toss him a piece of paper. His brow wrinkles (passing notes in class is such horrible student conduct) but, it's not like he can do anything else with the human wall in front of him. Freed opens the note with a sigh.

_chill youre copying my notes later. youre getting your new glasses next week and then you can just sit up front like normal._

Freed takes a deep breath. He already knows all that but it's still incredibly annoying. He doesn't  _want_  to wait, this class is important!

Something hits his face and Freed jumps. He looks down to see a crumpled ball next to him and Bickslow is grinning out of the corner of his eye. Freed swallows his trepidation and grabs the note. He frowns as he opens the note.

_the dude's hot and you have a_ _thing_   _for shoulders-just enjoy the view!_

Freed crumples the note with a growl. "Shut up and pay attention!" he hisses, throwing in a glare for good measure. Bickslow's low chuckle and wink just piss him off even more.

Freed fumes for the rest of class, alternating between staring angrily at the delicious looking shoulders in front of him and debating just what he did to make the universe hate him.

(It must have been when he spilled that punch on Evergreen's new dress. He said sorry but she's still mad and terrifying, no matter how much Bickslow laughs about it.)

Freed doesn't hear the professor dismiss class (not that he can ever hear the man this far back) and Freed grumbles at the desks scraping back and the notebooks slapping shut. Bickslow tosses his notebook to Freed with a grin. "Thanks man."

Freed grumbles as he shoves it into his bag. "I am not your pack mule."

Bickslow shrugs. "We both know if I take it back I'll never remember to give it to you."

Freed sighs as the two follow to flow of students out the door, cracking his shoulders as they entered the hallway. "So, where to next?"

Bickslow pursues his lips. "We could go bug Ever at her job." A flash of yellow comes from over Bickslow's shoulder and Freed cranes his head to look over Bickslow's shoulders. "Plus, she always gives us free snacks, despite her grumbles, and-"

Freed blinks and automatically tunes out Bickslow when he sees the lummox flipping through some notes alone in the hallway. (He also has the finest combination of genes Freed's seen in a while which just pisses him off more.) The guy nods and snaps his binder shut and continues down the hall, which is now free of students. Freed vaguely registers Bickslow asking him something but, Freed waves him off with a hasty apology and he scurries over to the lummox. "Hey!"

The guy abruptly stops and turns on his heel. Freed yelps as he slides to a stop, nearly crashing into the guy. Instead, he comes nose-to-nose with a  _humongous_  chest. (What a  _wonderfully_  tight shirt.) Freed takes a step back before looking up into cold blue eyes.

"What?"

Freed takes another step back at the guy's grumble. His prepared lecture about proper classroom etiquette flies out of his head as the guy crosses his arms, his deep purple shirt stretching across his chest. Freed shakes his head and licks his lips. "You keep blocking my view."

The guy frowns. "Huh?"

Freed drags a hand through his hair, hissing in frustration. "Every damn lecture you sit in front of me and block my view." Freed pokes the guy's arm, his mouth going dry when the guy's biceps flexed.  _Oh hell, those are some great arms_. Freed shakes his head and growls. "Huge ass people with enormous shoulders like you should sit in the  _back_  of the classroom, everyone knows that."

The guy sticks out his lower lip and shrugs. His jacket slides off his shoulders (not that he seems to notice) and Freed gulps as the guy's shoulders roll.

_I bet he gives the best hugs._

"Then sit somewhere else, I like my seat."

All thoughts of grabbing those fantastic shoulders fly out of his mind and Freed glares at the guy. "I do! But you sit in front of me every." Freed pokes the guy's bicep. "Damn." Another poke. "Time." Poke.

The guy's eyes narrow before his lips curl into a smug smirk. He looms over Freed and Freed walks back into a wall with a yelp. The guy chuckles as he leans over Freed and rests his arm against the wall (and holy hell, the guy's biceps look even better up close).

(Why oh why does the idiot lummox have to be  _hot_?)

The biceps flex.

(Seriously,  _not fair_.)

The blond's lips curl and he leans closer. Freed gulps.

(Oh god, oh god, oh god oh god _ohgod_ -)

Teeth flash. "I don't see why you're complaining," he murmurs. His breath smells like cinnamon. "At least your view is great."

Freed blinks as the guy leans back with a smug grin. Freed gapes as the other man chuckles, his jaw refusing to listen to his brain. The blond begins to walk away and Freed snaps to his senses and smacks the man's bicep.

(Why must those muscles feel so wonderful?)

Freed's scowl deepens at the thought and he crosses his arms with a huff. The blond man only seems to be amused at his dark glare. "What. The. Hell."

The blond laughs. "Sorry," he says, not even a hint of remorse in his tone. "You're funny when you're flustered." He waves off Freed's sputters and holds out his hand. "Name's Laxus, not that you asked."

Freed stares at him incredulously, too stupefied to reply.

Laxus shrugs and drops his hand. He stoops down to grab his jacket before walking away. He pauses and looks over his shoulder. "Oh, some advice: if you don't want me to sit in front of you, don't sit behind the one left-handed desk in the entire classroom."

Freed gapes as Laxus turns back around and resumes walking. Just before Laxus turns the corner, he holds up his hand in a wave. "See you Friday."

* * *

_thecookiemonster77 . tumblr . com_

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently noticed that I haven't really written/posted any NaLu stuff for this series yet, which is weird because this story had originally been centered around them back when it had a plot. Now it's a ton of side pairings, haha (whoops). I promise nothing but, I'll try to make it something around NaLu or at least Gajevy for the next chapter.


End file.
